ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3069/3070 (25th December 2005)
Plot Its Alfie’s last day in Walford. Patrick gifts him with a car for his travels to America, while Little Mo believes that’s he’s going to ask Kat to go with him. However, Kat isn’t too believable to her theory. Sonia and Martin put on an act for Rebecca’s sake. But the atmosphere is very crucial. The Millers are curious about Demi and Darren’s expensive gifts. When Alfie passes by and spots Keith’s expensive cufflinks, he questions Darren on the matter. But Darren has an answer for everything and Alfie decides to keep quiet. Sharon wakes up feeling worse for wear. Dennis believes she has a hangover and accidentally cooks her out-of-date salmon. Sharon thinks she’s come down with food poisoning from it and demands she’s taken to the hospital. Phil tries getting in contact with Ben but is unsuccessful. He asks Ian for Kathy’s new number, but Ian refuses to give it to him. Mo’s in a tricky dispute with an uncooked turkey so phones her friend Spider for a solution. The rest of the Slater clan are amused when the turkey is replaced with an alive budgie. Johnny tries apologising to Ruby for his mistreating towards Juley. She says he can make it to up to her by apologising to Juley in The Vic later that night in front of a crowd. Sonia gives up with the pretence and breaks out of the house. An angered Martin follows her and an irrupted row breaks out on the street. Their bickering can be heard from inside, and Dot puts a stop to it for Rebecca’s sake. Kat believes that Alfie’s going to take her with her when they share a moment. She excitedly packs her things and waits for him on Bridge Street. When he arrives, he can’t bring himself to ask her to come with him and drives off, leaving a distraught Kat pleading for him to come back. Dawn confronts Keith about his laziness and taking Rosie for granted. Their bickering is interrupted by a caller at the door. It’s Mike. He tells them that his mother, Dora, has come down with pneumonia and is in hospital. Dawn suggests he stays for dinner. Rosie isn’t too keen, but Keith welcomes him with open arms. Billy spends the day irritating everyone with his nagging about Honey and how perfect she is, he’s overwhelmed when she ditches her Christmas with her father to be with him. Sharon wants to leave the hospital when she’s kept waiting. As she prepares to make her exit, she collapses. As she comes back into motion, both she and Dennis wait anxiously for her results. They are both taken aback when the doctor informs them that she’s pregnant. Joe has very sharp and wise words for Martin about his recent behaviour, and Pauline is surprisingly admiring to Joe’s efforts. Juley tells Ruby that’s he’s in love with her, and Kat gets drunk on a distraught level. Drunkenly hurt, she confesses her pain in front of a silent crowd in The Vic before breaking down. Martin decides he wants to try and make things work with Sonia. As Kat leaves The Vic after her breakdown, she’s shocked to discover Alfie waiting for her amid the snow. He asks her to join him on his travels, and she overwhelmingly accepts. As the couple set off for their adventures, the residents gather outside and congregate their celebrations in the snow. Cast Regular cast *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Alfie - Shane Richie *Martin - James Alexandrou *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Rebecca - Jade Sharif *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Joe - Ray Brooks *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Rosie - Gerry Cowper *Keith - David Spinx *Dawn - Kara Tointon *Demi - Shana Swash *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Johnny - Billy Murray *Ruby - Louisa Lytton *Juley - Joseph Kpobie *Gus - Mohammed George *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Peter - James Martin *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Garry - Ricky Groves *Honey - Emma Barton *Jake - Joel Beckett *Bobby - Kevin Curran (Uncredited) *Freddie - Isabella Grant (Uncredited) *Aleesha - Freya & Phoebe Coltman-West (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mike - Mark Wingett *Dad - Michael Burgess *Drunk - Blake Sporne *Nurse - Carolyn Bazely Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, women's lavatory and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, bathroom and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room, kitchen and hallway *29A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *41 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *Walford Playground *Victoria Road *55 Victoria Road - Yard *Walford General Hospital - Reception, ward and exterior Notes *This episode was broadcast on a Sunday at 9.00pm. *Last appearance of Kat Moon until 17th September 2010 and Alfie Moon until 21st September 2010. *A receptionist at Walford General and a man in The Vic are both uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Alfie prepares to leave the Square. But will Kat be going with him? Tensions escalate at the Fowlers. Dennis is thrown by alarming news from Sharon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,600,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes